Plastic containers are widely used commercially for a variety of products. These include plastic containers of widely varying sizes depending on the particular product and the commercial needs. For example, it is not uncommon to have plastic containers having a capacity of one gallon, two gallons, or more.
It is highly desirable to provide a plastic container which is stackable while at the same time providing desirable commercial characteristics, such as convenience in use and handling, reusability and desirable aesthetic characteristics. Also, the container must be able to be securely stacked as on a pallet in multiple tiers without requiring intermediate stacking pallets. Secure stackability is particularly important for hazardous liquids. Moreover, bulky or large size plastic containers present a particularly difficult problem for stackability in view of their often flexible walls.
It is particularly desirable to provide a plastic container as aforesaid which is resistant to vacuum and yet provides a simple, aesthetically pleasing structure which is suitable for a secure nesting arrangement with other like containers.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container which is stackable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stackable plastic container as aforesaid which has desirable commercial characteristics, such as reusability and pleasing aesthetic features.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a stackable container as aforesaid which can readily be stacked in multiple tiers and which can be prepared in a variety of container sizes.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid which is resistant to vacuum and which is easy to use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.